Cut To The Chase, Part II: Endgame
by nedfan
Summary: Continuation of Cut To The Chase Part I
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Sue Thomas F.B. Eye are not mine, but property of Pebblehut, the Johnson Brothers and PAX, and their sole intellectual property and creation. The events depicted are fictional, as are the lead characters originating from the STFBE series. The other characters introduced are my creation, fictional as well and do not bear any resemblance to non-fictional people and/or characters. Any resemblance is a coincidence, so are the events unfolded. Facts, figures, streets, venues e.g. are existing and checked for accuracy to the best of my possibilities.

**

* * *

**

Cut To The Chase

Part II: Endgame

* * *

oOo

* * *

Welcome Back! Since the first part of Cut To The Chase was already elaborate, summarizing it would mean the first post of the Second Part would be ridiculously long. A brief overview of the events of Part One will do the job just as nicely, but I suggest for a total 'refreshing the memory' you may need to work your way through it once more.

It has, after all, been a very long time since anything has been done on this story. I want to express my deepest appreciation for those who have read (and/or reviewed) Part I, I hope the installments to come will be as satisfying as the previous ones. For your benefits I have included a brief summary of the things that have been and the things to come. Also I reposted the last chapter of Cut To The Chase Part I, for it holds vital elements upon which the next installments will be based.

All the usual notes still apply: Capitalized means Glossed ASL, Italics either signed conversation translated to English, or the other side of a phone.

For now, all I can say is: welcome back, and I hope you will enjoy the ride once again.

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

After a dinner date that would ultimately lead to something more, Jack and Sue find themselves caught up in the rapidly evolving and unfolding 'hide-and-seek' with ruthless gangsters who won't blink twice to kill in order to secure their business interests. With Vladimir Solanovich, who after escaping detention has picked up his old profession, as the main target and Dutch crooked businessman Aalbers closely second in an international group of diamond smugglers looking to expand business in Washington DC and elsewhere.

After initial successes of tracking down shipments and accomplices, where they find out that the group is smuggling more than just gems, the momentum slowly changes from the Hunter to being the Hunted.

Snitches end up dead, hurt and even the team itself isn't safe after several attempts on their lives that leave Sue in doubt whether she capable of doing what she's doing. It seems that for every step they take, the gang's always one step ahead.

Amidst all, the up until then smouldering attraction between Sue and Jack has finally blossomed into a relationship where passion, love, understanding and acceptance are the epitome of things to come.

It also means that things will never be the same again after their admittance of their mutual love and future together. The news that Sue has decided to leave the team, has rocked the core of the well functioning, closely knit group. But they are not ready to let her go, or Jack should he decide to go instead. Especially not after the latest attempt to wipe them both out, and forcing them to quit being actively involved and take refuge.

With the violence coming closer, up to their doorsteps, and the knowledge that separating work from their personal lives is something that is becoming something that rapidly spins out of their control, the team fights back to tackle and catch the gangsters and bring back the ones they miss in their midst safely.

Will they be able to? Or is it impossible to have both?

* * *

**Last Chapter, Part I**

* * *

Inside the Bullpen, the other team members hugged them, letting go their anxieties too. Garrett came in. 'That was a formidable piece of work, Hudson,' he said. 'Thanks.' He looked at Sue. 'How are you, Sue?'

'I'm fine, sir.' She smiled a weak smile.

Garrett nodded thoughtfully as he sat on the corner of a desk. 'We've struck a nerve. But they've gone too far. Any attempt to hurt agents is inexcusable but this has defied any sense. As of now, this team has reinforcements; I've doubled manpower to get this case steered to where _we_ want to take it. They've been calling the shots until now, but not anymore.'

He looked at the others. 'I want every available snitch, informant, beat-cop and whatever you have prowling the streets, looking for these guys. Make them aware that any open favors or debts are to be met with finding them, or giving information. Anyone who doesn't cooperate will get the full brunt of whatever jail-time they should've gotten. I want this Rakeem Abdul here by the end of this night. Arrest-warrants have been made for him and Obanyon. Right now, two teams are going to join Bobby and Myles. One to make those two attackers of Nico squeal, and one to take down Louie Gaines.'

He looked at Sue and Jack. 'The two of you ain't going nowhere without bodyguards. You're going to be living in a safehouse until we got them all.'

'But we can still work on the case, right?' said Jack. Garrett pursed his lips. 'You will. But the same set of rules applies to that too: no move unless authorized by me.' He paused to look round at his gathered team. 'Any questions? Let's bring them in.' There was a great deal of movement as people scurried away, before Garrett turned to Jack and Sue. 'Good, Jack, what can you tell us about the attackers?'

'Not much. Three of them, in black, wearing balaclavas, automatic weapons, AK47 and AR-15. The car a late 2004 Mercedes G500 SUV, metallic gray. No plates. Probably already scrapped in some scrap-yard. Came out of K Street. Where they went to, I don't know. I had other priorities.'

Garrett nodded. 'SOG said they drove off over New York Ave.'

'How bad are they hit, sir?' said Sue. 'They were hit by a missile?'

He nodded. 'The car took various hits from the gunfire, but they were safe because of the distance and the armor. But one of the attackers launched a Russian anti-tank missile to wipe them out. They got out before he could aim, and the blast knocked them down. However, two of them were hit by bullets from the other gunman. Luckily they'll survive.'

'What about all those people around, it was rush-hour,' said Sue.

'Unfortunately, one man was killed on the spot by the gunfire. And the Fire Department found someone in a burned-out wreckage. Five persons were critically injured because of either bullets or the blast, they were caught in the blaze ensuing the detonation or hit by shrapnel. ERT says they've moved and treated two dozen of people with cuts and wound by glass up till now. They're expecting more, and fear for two of those five critically injured.'

Sue shook her head, in disbelief and shock. 'So many innocent people...just because they were after us...'

'I know it's nasty, but we'll get them,' said Garrett. 'Right now I want to make sure you get to the safe-house ASAP. They've got things ready for you. Anything you want, you can have. Sue; I've had the tech-guys installing TTY/VCO and CapTel phones, if you need anything else we haven't thought about, let me know and it will be done right away.'

'Thank you, I will.'

'Any time you want to talk, about anything, call. I'm available 24/7 until this is over.' He patted Jack on his shoulder and gave Sue a hug. 'I will see you two, tomorrow.'

After Garrett left, she looked at Jack. 'Where're we going?'

He shrugged. 'I don't know, a safe house is, well, the safest if no one knows where it is.'

'But over time working here, you know a couple.'

'I know a few, yes, but there will be dozens more I don't know about…..'

She sighed, sat down on the edge of her desk and ran a hand through her hair. 'I feel hunted, scared and unsure. I mean….'

'I know', said Jack. She looked at him. 'You do? I don't think you feel the same….'

'Hey, I was in that car too, remember?'

She frowned. 'What? No, no that's not what I mean, I mean, you have had military experience, you…..' she hesitated, 'you….can hear those kind of things…..'

He nodded sympathetically, but did not say anything.

'I never….' she was obviously struggling to find the right words. She closed her eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh. Jack didn't know whether he would say anything to help her, with the chance it might interrupt her train of thoughts, so he chose not to say anything.

He waited.

'I don't know how to say it…' She stared off in the distance past him, before she focused on him again. 'You know how to act, to respond, to do _something_….whereas _I_ don't know what to do _at all_, just when Koné got shot…..I had no clue what was happening.'

"NOW-NIGHT YOU THINK SAME?" he replied. She nodded. "_I never felt I 'missed' something. So I always answer 'No' whenever people ask: 'Don't you miss hearing things, music or voices?' How can I miss something I never have known?_"

He rubbed his chin, pondering. "_I sense a 'but' coming_" She smiled a thin smile. "RIGHT YOU. NOW-NIGHT ME THINK 'IF' HEARING ME, HAPPEN WHAT FINISH?"

"_You still would have raced off in a car with me_", he joked a little, "_only difference would have been the sound making it more scarier._"

She shook her head. 'That's what I was afraid of…' He frowned. 'Why would you be afraid of something hypothetical?'

'_Hype…_what?' He held his right 'H' hand, palm facing down, fingers towards his head, from the right side of his head forward in a double arc. "HYPOTHESIS"

'Uh-huh, but no.' He lifted his brows, confused. 'No, what?'

'You don't understand…..'

'I try to, but you're not giving me much to go on…'

'It's something what makes me, me and you, you.'

'You're getting more confusing with every minute,' he said, jokingly. But his brows were still knitted, giving him a forbidding expression to Sue. She felt a sharp tinge of regret, pain and disappointment. She shied her eyes away. 'You know, what? Forget I ever brought it up…'

As she got up, she didn't look at him and walked away to the hall, leaving behind a stunned and perplexed Jack. He walked after her, wondering what had happened to make her react this way.

He caught up with her when they were at the car that would bring them to the safehouse. He took her arm, a little demanding. 'Let me go, Jack,' she said without even turning. So he did. She got in the car and so did he. It felt awkward to sit next to her, not daring to say or sign anything, wondering what it was he said that made her react this way. Two other agents got in too, the passenger side man kept his automatic weapon on his lap as the car drove off. One car went ahead, and another three drove after them, each, after time went separate ways as decoys.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** fixed a glitch. Dutch genes acting up... Thanks for pointing it out Blondie.

* * *

The Tin Mill, off Hathaway Island

Just down Shipyard Road, Baltimore MD, 10.59 PM

* * *

In the distance, the bright-lighted Tin Mill yard was casting a faint and eerie light over the far-off abandoned docks. Only the high-pitched noise of a freight train braking and changing tracks over the shunting-yards announced any activity. A lonely seagull's cry echoed over the crumbled concrete docks. High walls of coal-slacks, ore and other high piles of raw material and the ever-present grayish dust made it seem like a place inhabitable for humans.

Yet, hidden in the dark, humans were present. A lot of them.

One of them, Sergei, focused his binoculars on the Tin Mill Road that came down Bethlehem Boulevard. He scanned the area for any activity.

Nothing.

Then two cars and a minivan came down the exit-ramp and turned right onto Tin Mill Road. He motioned for a man crouched next to him. Within seconds all fifteen Mafiya-members were on alert for the oncoming cars and their occupants. He kept the cars in his view until they stopped next to a dry-dock where a rusty old coaster lay forgotten. He put his binoculars down and climbed down the ladder of the unused crane. Once down another man joined him, carrying a suitcase, together they walked towards the cars.

The doors of the cars opened and men got out. When Sergei was near them, one of them opened the rear door and another man got out. All in all there were ten RUF-members standing next to their cars.

Sergei scanned the faces of the men standing there, looking defiant.

All of them were going to die. Solanovich had been clear about that. A missed payment was intolerable, but missing three payments was deadly.

'Why this change of plans?' asked the man who had gotten out of the car as last to Sergei. 'It has been Norfolk before, why here again?'

'You ask too much questions,' was his reply. 'When the Boss says Baltimore it is Baltimore.'

'D'Accord, pas de problème. You have the merchandise? I don't see any...'

Sergei waved for the other man to come over, who handed him the suitcase and stepped back again. The RUF-leader looked at the suitcase. 'Qu'est-ce que c'est?'

'Money, nigger, you get money.' The man looked at Sergei and the other one suspiciously. 'What's this about money, we were supposed to get something else...'

Sergei smiled. 'Yes you were, but don't worry, you get it.' He looked at the suitcase another RUF-member was holding. 'It looks like you got what we want, why won't we make a trade-off? We the stones, you the money and the rest.'

The RUF-leader motioned for the man to lay the suitcase on the hood of the car and opened it: inside was a silk cloth. He folded it open and then the glistening contents revealed itself. Diamonds, worth nearly $5 million dollars. Then he closed the lid again. 'Now let me see what you have.'

Sergei put the suitcase on the hood also. He switched open the locks, but did not open the suitcase yet.

'What are you waiting for? Open it! Allez vite!' the man said, getting a bit angry.

Sergei opened the lid. 'Solanovich wanted you to understand the value of paying on time,' he said as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at the head of the RUF-leader. 'This will make things clear.' And he pulled the trigger.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: It took longer than I anticipated to add another post, meant to do it much earlier, didn't however. But now I did, it's part two of one scene. This post is rather 'visually strong' regarding violence and death. The fore token of things to come, I suppose. Enjoy and thanks for reading!

Eline: leuk dat je erbij bent om dit tweede deel te volgen, zo kan ik af en toe ook gewoon mijn moedertaal gebruiken om een en ander te verwoorden. Ben jij niet toevallig geregistreerd onder dezelfde nickname op de STFBE site? Zo ja, dan kan je daar de (herziene) versie lezen van het eerste deel. Ik ben overigens van plan om aan de Spring Shower Contest mee te doen op RFF, dus wie weet zie je daar een verhaal komen binnenkort. Lees ze.

* * *

oOo

* * *

The back of the head of the man exploded as the bullet smashed through the skull, a fine mist of blood, brain and bone spat on the RUF-member standing nearby. The other Mafiya that had escorted Sergei had his gun out too and fired three slugs in the head and chest of the RUF-member. The others ducked down and tried to get away to safety as from the surrounding area gunshots rang as the other hidden Russian gunmen were trying to gun them down.

One of the nearby rebels squatted down near the side of the car, and fired random shots into the dark surroundings not sure where to shoot at. Then a salvo ripped through the car's door and slammed into his back, he slid down to ground, eyes glazed, blood oozing down the side of his mouth.

The minivan started to back away, but the windshield shattered when high-velocity armor-piercing bullets smashed through the driver and passenger's side. It still traveled backwards, the engine gunning but rammed a pole and came to a halt there. Other rebels had started to shoot with Uzi's, aiming at the nozzle-flashes of the Russian guns.

But they stood no chance. The Russians were positioned in such a way known by Military Snipers as a 'Kill Zone', were crossfire covers every angle of the area, making survival or escape impossible.

One by one, bullets caught the RUF-gunmen. A rebel, his jacket hanging open, tried to run for it, his machine-gun blazing. He headed for one of the docks as his leg was smashed away from under him when a bullet hit. He toppled and fell, he started to crawl towards the edge of the dock. He was nearly there when a Mafiya gunman on the rusty coaster aimed for his head and shot it off. The limp body fell over the edge and with a dull splash it hit the charcoal water.

Another managed to reach a nearby crane, hiding behind the concrete foundation. He ran out of bullets fast, and he started to look for a way out when he suddenly heard a slight movement behind him. He spun round but was caught halfway when the Mafiya-gunner shot him. He slumped down near the wall, breathing heavily, life flowing out of him. The Russian stepped closer, he jammed the gun against the head of the man and pulled the trigger. The concrete was smeared with blood and brain-tissue as the body slid down to the ground.

Sergei saw one of them jumping over a low wall, heading towards the Tin Mill and he ran after him. The man was quick but afraid, and his movements were not't logical as he tried to flee. Sergei mercilessly chased him until the man made a mistake and fell, twisting his ankle as he landed on a concrete platform six feet lower. He tried to get up, but every quick movement was made impossible by his ankle. Sergei took the jump with ease and ran after him as the man tried to crawl over a wall of sand. He slipped and slid back down, his eyes wide in fear as he saw the Russian closing in.

'No please, don't kill me!' he began begging.

Sergei stopped. 'What? I couldn't hear you', he said and he shot the man in his other leg. The rebel howled in pain and slid back further down the dark, moist sand that came sliding down with him too. The next minute Sergei was next to man. His eyes wide, mouth twisted in fear.

'Please, no, have mercy,' he begged.

Sergei just smiled. He put away his gun. 'You're lucky, I'm not going to shoot you, I'm out of bullets.'

The rebel swallowed hard. 'Why?...' he asked his voice barely a whisper.

Sergei shrugged. 'My Boss hates people who don't pay when they're supposed to.'

'We gave you diamonds, we paid you...'

Sergei blew his nose as he stepped on the man's leg with his boot. The man howled in pain. 'That was _tonight_. I'm talking before and after. You'll just serve as a message.'

Then he pulled out a switchblade and rammed it into the man's stomach, and pulled it upwards to his heart, shredding tissue, organs and bone on its way up. The rebels' eyes popped out as Sergei held him upright, blood pouring over his lips. 'Pourquoi...?' was all he said as his eyes rolled away to white.

Sergei jammed the knife further upwards as he smiled. 'Business and _Le Plaisir_, c'est pourquoi.' And he let the man slide to the ground on the dirty soil as more sand streamed down the slope, over the dead man's face where it mixed with the blood and absorbed it. Sergei wiped the blade clean on the man's jacket and folded it again as he walked back to the docks.

Once near the cars he picked up the suitcase with the diamonds and walked towards a waiting car, and then they drove off. The frightful reminders of the horrible scenes were left behind as a token. A breeze picked up and blew over the concrete, sweeping up dust, ruffling up clothes on motionless bodies, as a last reminder of life that once possessed them. A freight train's horns blared as it rolled away over distant tracks and silence once again fell over the area.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **another post, thanks for the reviews of the last once, and the ones that even took the time to review CTTC part 1. For those of you active on Romancefanfiction; there's a new story started in the Spring Showers challenge section there. I just couldn't resist. It's _Very_ off-the-cuff, and very much a WIP. Anyhow, you might enjoy it.

* * *

FBI Safehouse,

Eastern Maryland, 11.00 PM

* * *

The ride towards the safehouse was, except for Sue's silence, the armed men escorting them and the unknown destination, quite uneventful. As one by one the cars in the motorcade dispersed in various directions to shake anyone off who might be pursuing them, they drove deeper and deeper into the night, leaving the main roads. Sue had fallen asleep, exhausted after an exceptionally long and terrifying day. The moment the car began to move, her eyes became so heavy she didn't even resist closing them. She felt tired, so tired. It had been a roller coaster-ride of emotions and events ever since she woke up this morning. It felt like a year ago, so much had happened. The stress of her announcement of leaving, the draining emotions ensuing that momentum. The call, the assassination attempt, Jack...it was just too much to handle.

In the beam of the headlights Jack tried to make up where they were heading. They had been traveling east ever since the last dwellings of DC had slid past. At an intersection he saw road-signs for Annapolis, but the car headed more eastwards, over rural roads, through settlements but not a notable village or town. They had left the national roads as soon as they passed Largo on the 214 and Kettering on the 202. From then on, even Jack was lost where they went.

What seemed to be crop-fields went by, and forests. Occasionally they crossed a regional road, sometimes traveling down it but making left and right turns onto smaller roads. After a while he had stopped trying to make out where they were heading. And he figured asking the agents wouldn't help him much more. He sat back in his seat and looked at the woman next to him sleeping. Hearing Levi's soft whine he looked over his shoulder and ruffled the dog's fur. 'I know buddy, I don't like it too.'

Once they had reached the house, over a narrow winding road leading to what he figured to be Chesapeake Bay, Sue woke up, because the car had stopped moving and the engine's vibrations were no longer to be felt. Still exhausted she rubbed her eyes, trying to make out where they were. Then the door opened and Jack stood there. "GOOD MORNING," he said.

"MORNING? TIME WHAT?" she asked. "ELEVEN PM," he responded. She couldn't suppress a yawn as she climbed out of the car and stepped on the wooden verandah of a two-story brick house. The front door opened and two agents stepped out, checking out the newly arrived.

To her right she saw water glistening in the moonlight. The light that flowed out of the windows of the house, together with a light on the verandah were enough to make it able for her to make up what he said or signed, because he stood just slightly on her left, where the light fell on him, not around him. "_Where are we?_"

"fs ANNAPOLIS, _I think. Well, nearby anyway_."

"PLACE THIS KNOW YOU?" He shook his head. "fs GARRETT, HIM KNOW." She shivered a little as a cold breeze rolled ashore from the Bay. "COLD YOU?" She nodded.

"_Let's get inside then._"

The escorting agents came back out. 'Place is secure, we'll be in the adjacent wing. There're alarm buttons installed in your rooms. Push them and there'll be agents all over the place in seconds.'

Jack nodded. 'How many personnel around?'

The agents smiled. 'Four here, and you probably drove past another four or so on the way down here. You're safe.'

'Thanks,' said Jack.

'No problem. Make yourselves at home,' said one of the agents and then they walked out.

When they were alone, Jack looked around in the living room, the kitchen. He was about to go back to the living room when he heard Sue moving upstairs. He climbed the stairs. She just came out of a room when he stepped on the corridor. 'You like it?'

'I think so, I'm too tired to really notice,' she said. 'Which room do you want?'

He frowned at her question. _The same room you're in_ he thought. 'I don't know, we have two bedrooms?' She nodded. 'And I still have a choice?'

'Yes.'

'So, which one has your vote?'

'Jack..'

'Yeah?'

'I'm really tired, could you please take one, I will take the other one.' He blinked a few times over her weary voice. Her solemn behavior. 'Sue, are you okay?' he asked with a worried look on his face.

'Just tired.' He could see she only spoke half of the truth there.

'Is there something wrong? You want to talk about it?' She shook her head. 'Tomorrow, please?' she said, her eyes pleading.

He bit his lip in frustration but tried to stay calm and friendly. 'Sure, tomorrow.'

"GOOD NIGHT," she said, and he replied the same.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay in posting, things got in between. A new story started, and a lot of work to do. The new story, Gateways of Bereavement, will eventually air on , but for now it's a Work in Progress on RFF. Thank you for reading this one, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

As she closed the door of her bedroom he stood on the corridor, pondering over the shift in her behavior ever since their conversation in the Bullpen earlier. Finally he turned and walked down the stairs to the living room, where he -after a little investigation- found a bottle of 1987 Laphroaigh Whisky. He took a glass and poured himself some of the bright light-yellow, almost whiteish colored liquid. He let it spin in the glass as he stared at it, his mind replaying the night's events and conversations.

He took a sip and the Whisky burned its way down his throat, the lingering briny taste, a bit of smoked peat tickling his tongue. He leaned backwards on the couch, his mind constantly in rewind and fast-forward as he absently took another sip.

'_I feel hunted, scared and unsure. I mean...'_

'_I know_.'_ She looked at him. 'You do? I don't think you feel the same...'_

He took another sip as he stared in the distance, not really seeing anything.

'_Hey, I was in that car too, remember?' She frowned. 'What? No, no that's not what I mean, I mean, you have had military experience, you...', she hesitated, 'you...can hear those kind of things...'_

"_NOW-NIGHT YOU THINK SAME?". She nodded. "I never felt I 'missed' something. So I always answer 'No' whenever people ask: 'Don't you miss hearing things, music or voices?' How can I miss something I never have known?_"

He remembered he had rubbed his chin, pondering.

"_I sense a 'but' coming" She smiled a thin smile. "RIGHT YOU. NOW-NIGHT ME THINK 'IF' HEARING ME, HAPPEN WHAT FINISH?"_

"_You still would have raced off in a car with me,_" he had joked a little, "_only difference would have been the sound making it more scarier._"

_She shook her head. 'That's what I was afraid of…' _

'_Why would you be afraid of something hypothetical?'_

It slowly began to dawn onto him what she could have meant, but only now.

'_You don't understand…..'_

'_I try to, but you're not giving me much to go on…'_

'_It's something that is what makes me, me and you, you.'_

He sighed. How could he not have heard what she had tried to say?

'_You're getting more confusing with every minute,'_ he had said, jokingly. At least to him.

Then she had shied her eyes away. _'You know what? Forget I ever brought it up…'_

He finished his glass, and poured a new one, going over their conversation over and over again, until exhaustment finally overwhelmed him too and he fell asleep.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Sometime during the night, Sue had come down the stairs and found him sitting on the couch, partly slumped. She walked over to him and put him in a more comfortable position, acting carefully not to wake him up.

It was obvious to her he had been sitting there ever since she went to bed, wondering what it was that had made her sad. _I will tell you, when time's ripe, why I felt so down. Why it is something so important and far-reaching for me...I hope you understand..._

She brushed back her hair over her ears as it stroked past his cheek. _God, I love him so much, every time my body aches for him, to hold me, to make love to me..._Then she took a blanket and laid it over him, to give warmth. With tender eyes she let her thumb slide down his cheek, slowly, lovingly.

_Where have they made you? Why did you choose me to be with when you could've had any other woman..._ She sighed, leaned over to him and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. 'Sleep well, my love,' she said softly.

He was still asleep on the couch the next morning in the same position where she had left him. Moving carefully to avoid making too much noise, something she figured she undoubtedly made whilst being in the kitchen, she made herself some tea and toast. Still in her morning attire she walked to the garden-doors.

The morning sun was about to ascend over the Bay. The bright orange-red rays dancing over the waves. She opened the doors and sat on the verandah. The wind had died down, only strong enough to move the few leafs on the surrounding birches and beeches, letting the branches of the pine trees sway slowly. The sun's rays were playing with the waves, rolling over them, breaking into a thousand more as the water rolled ashore. And the water played with the rays, ducking under them, letting them catch her as the wave grew.

She listened to them, heard their laughter as they tumbled over each other, listened to the trees as they swayed graciously to a song as old as earth itself.

Her brother had once tried to tell her how the wind rushed through the trees, he visualized the sound with his hands. Ever since she heard the creaking of the old oaks, the rattle of the leaves in a strong breeze, the howling of an autumn storm. A smile had crept on her face as she drank her tea. Levi had followed her out too, and lay curled up next to her feet, staring at the bay.

'_Don't you miss to hear those sounds?_' people asked time after time. _What do you mean 'miss?', I can hear those sounds too. With my eyes._ She let her eyes travel over the surroundings, the grayish outline of another island in the Bay. The sun had become more brighter and had climbed, the very top of the golden sun peeked just over the horizon. _We see things different, how many people can hear the beauty of a rising or sinking sun? The game of the tide of the sea, the symphony of swaying trees, the dark thunder of rain clouds rolling in? _

As a child she spent hours like this, alone yet at the same time surrounded by friends. Who took her for who she was, who never mocked her, who talked to her in a language she understood. _Would she ever be able to tell someone else how the rhythm of raindrops in a pool could trickle down her spine?_

She took another sip of her cooled tea and her thoughts went back to the man sleeping on the couch. _Yes, I have someone I can tell..._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A bit of time has been gone since the last post, my apologies. Continuation of the previous scene. This is part one of actually two posts, but since the rather mature nature of the continuation I'm not sure whether it's eligible to post here on Fanfiction... you'll get the reason why as you'll read on. Maybe I'll plunk it down here anyway, with a nice label 'Mature'. We'll see.**

**Thanks for reading anyway.**

* * *

oOo

* * *

Just then a movement on the door's threshold caught her sight as Levi popped his head up and his tail began to wiggle. She saw Jack standing there, a sleepy smile on his face, the sun's light falling upon his unshaved face, his strong features. A soft light glistened in his eyes as he looked at her. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

"GOOD MORNING," he said.

"GOOD MORNING," she replied. "FINISH HOW LONG LOOK at ME DO YOU?_How long have you been looking at me?_"

He smiled again, but did not move. "FINISH FOREVER ME HOPE _I had hoped forever._."

_"There is nothing more breathtaking than to see a beautiful woman sitting in the morning sun. A woman I love._" She felt how, despite the crisp autumn temperature, her cheeks warmed. "THANK YOU"

Earlier, he had woken up, only to find he had a blanket drawn over him. He couldn't remember to have taken a blanket.

_Sue_.

His eyes traveled through the room and he felt how a slight touch of a crisp and cold morning draught touched his cheek. He saw how the garden doors were open. He got up from the couch and tiptoed to the doors, he saw Levi next to Sue. The red-golden sun made her blonde hair seem like gold, made her beautiful face even more breathtaking.

He just stood there, watching her, how she stared at the Bay, lost in thoughts, slowly blinking her eyes in the ever-brightening rays. He felt how peacefulness fell over him like a warm cloth, his stomach made flip-flops from just looking at her sitting there. _I've been in love with other women before, but she knocks me off my feet..._

He swallowed a lump in his throat. _Never ever let this amazing woman get away..._ He moved a little forward and she caught his movement. "GOOD MORNING," he said.

'Mind if I join you?' he asked. She shook her head and moved over a little to allow him to sit next to her. "SLEEP GOOD YOU?" She nodded again. Then she stared out to the Bay again and back to him.

'Sue...' he said as she faced him again. 'I have been thinking...'

'So have I...'

'About what you said last night.' She stared at her hands, he cupped her chin with his hand and she looked at him. 'I have been doing nothing but thinking.' She smiled. 'I could tell, you were still sitting on the couch when I found you.'

'You put a blanket over me. I can remember I thought I felt someone kissing me on my head, and touching my face. She smiled once again. 'You weren't just thinking.'

He grew serious. 'I think I know why you felt so sad last night.'

'Do you?' she said. _Do you really?_

"ME THINK ME KNOW," he said. 'Maybe it's a little awkward to ask, but can I tell you just what I thought?' His face reflected his nervousness and shyness. She shook her head. 'No, it's not awkward, go ahead.'

'Okay, but correct me if I'm wrong okay?' She nodded.

'It only hit me when I was alone last night. I was going over our conversation over and over again, trying to find what it was that could have been what caused your downness.'

She bit her lip as she waited for him to continue. She felt anxious, maybe even as nervous as he was, hoping his words would be ones she wanted to see, hoping he would utter the thoughts that had haunted her, voicing the words that would build the bridge between their worlds.

And she felt scared, he might have been quick to catch up on previous occasions, but did he really understand what it meant to her even _having_ the feelings and thoughts she had had? Would he be able to built this bridge? Others had tried before, but grinded to a halt at some time or another.

She had lost her heart to him, and even though she had been hurt before doing that, she had once again placed her confidence and her faith in someone. She was terrified it might turn out it had been a wrong choice, and even though this feeling had softened, it could still be possible. The nagging thought never truly left, no matter how hard she tried.

'I remember you began telling me how you felt last night and on other occasions. How you voiced your thoughts when Koné was shot. How I tried to reassure you. And I will never forget your face when we were safe again in the garage.' He stared at the Bay before he continued.

'For me, living the life I do, means coping with danger, but it's also about trust in each other. In the field we have to be there for each other, no matter what. And it's all about trust. Blind trust, knowing your partner is right behind you, checking for your safety like you would do for him.'

He paused, giving Sue time to grasp what he had said. "ME SORRY ME NOT SIGN," he said. "_I might know some Sign Language, for what I want to say it is not enough_."

She smiled. "ME APPRECIATE," she said. "TRY HARD YOU ME KNOW" She stroked his arm. 'It's okay. Remember you hired me for reading lips...' He nodded. 'I hired you for a whole lot more, and the fact you can read lips is just one. Never forget that, Sue.' His words touched her heart.

'What I want to say is...is that you putting your faith and trust in me means so much more than words can describe. Being a man I naturally want to be a leader, someone who protects what is dear to him. But then there was you: independent, resourceful and more than capable of handling things yourself.'

He touched her hand. 'Sue, I might never truly know just what you had to go through to achieve what you have achieved and the hardship you have had. The times you tell a little is when my heart feels your pain, but I know or feel I will possibly never know it all or can feel what you feel.' She bit her lip, felt how she became emotional ever so slightly.

'I never saw anything else but an independent woman, capable of doing everything, not scared to do something unknown. Good at her job -well, more than that- Certain to achieve whatever goal she has set and usually making it too.'

He paused. 'Until last night I may have missed the signals.'

'The signals...' she repeated.

The uncertain look returned in his eyes. She nodded for him to continue. 'It didn't hit me until last night. We had a discussion in the Bullpen just before we left. Afterwards you were down and I couldn't stop thinking why. I figured it had to be because of something I said or failed to understand. Only after you went to bed it began to dawn just _what_ you tried to say.'

She felt her stomach knot, of hope, of anxiety. She drew a breath.

'You said you never missed hearing things.'

She nodded.

Encouraged he went on. 'Then I remembered you said to me how last night made you wonder what would have happened _if_ you were able to hear...' He scanned her eyes. 'It's that isn't it?'

She blinked once, twice. _Oh my god, he's getting close, will it be possible?_

'Sue, I, eh...what you tried to say is that this thought scared you, made you uncertain...right?' Her lower lip began to tremble. 'Yes,' she said, her voice shakily.

'You said '_it is what makes me, me and you, you_' and back then I didn't understand but now I do. You're born and raised the way you are, you never doubted who you are, what you can do. You never considered yourself to be different from anyone else and you're right. Is it therefore the doubts hit so hard? That suddenly you felt this thought creeping into your mind? You started to doubt about _yourself_, thinking you 'lacked' something, something you've never had before? The thought of being 'normal' and thus defying who you truly are?'

His words were the one she had waited for, possibly a lifetime. He had bridged the gap.

She couldn't help it, tears flowed, but not of pain, not of sorrow, but of joy, of understanding and the feeling that washed over her she was understood. She took him in her arms and held him for minutes her eyes closed as they gently swayed to a song of their combined hearts, their bonded souls, something only audible to them.

She kissed his temple, let her fingers travel down his back. A breeze picked up and she shivered. He held her close and they moved back inside. "COLD YOU?" he asked.

She nodded. "_Just holding me is enough,_" she responded. "_Feeling your arms around me, the safety, and I can face whatever comes next_." He kissed the side of her neck, hitting her soft spot and she gasped for pleasure as she threw her head back, eyes closed. It encouraged him to go on. His tongue sometimes playing with her skin as he trailed downwards towards her breasts. He playfully nibbled on her nipples as he drew her close to him. His move sent shivers through her body as his hands independently moved and untied her gown as his lips never left her body. Her moans sent him crazy with desire for her, her body, her love.

She felt the deep growl of his raw desire as he kissed her with dazzling intensity and hunger. Leaning against the doorpost she let her hand trail down his hip, over his thighs. He groaned as he felt her moving into him, her knee moving upward, giving him the opportunity to move as close to her as he could, his whole body in full contact with the woman who sent him crazy. He felt her curves pressing against him, her heat radiating through her gown.

Moving into the room, she let the gown fall to the floor and gave in to his and her desires. His tongue ran over her nipples and she let out a moan. Her hand pulled off his shirt as they moved towards the living room, their clothes on the ground, with the soft rug lying on the floor offered them the soft support they needed for their love game. She took hold of him as she drew him with her, down to the floor onto the carpet.

Then his mouth trailed on her stomach, his hands supporting the small of her back as he moved downwards over her tummy, downwards, he felt her body spasm and her hands, that had been ravaging his hair as she trailed through it, suddenly took a more firm hold. His tongue did things with her body and senses she never had experienced and she lost it, crying out his name as warm waves rolled through her body as he continued his dazzling journey.

Her hands reached for him and he took them in his and pressed a kiss on them. His tongue dipped into her belly button and he loved to feel the turmoil he created in her stomach, feeling it when he held her.

* * *

**To be continued. **


	7. Chapter 7 rated M

**Since I promised, and you asked for it, here's the continuation of the scene as it began in the previous post. What can I say? It's mature, it's natural at the same time and the most incredible bond humans are capable of. Therefore it fits into this story. **

**I will assume you're old enough to understand, and eligible to read further. Coming from a country that's more lenient on issues like these, I'm not going to warn for anything, or be your mother/father and forbid anything. Read on and enjoy (in any form that may be, I'm open-minded...) and if you like it; leave feedback if you feel like it. Thanks for reading anyway.**

* * *

oOo

* * *

His hand trailed over the inside of her lower leg, the path of his fingers almost burning through her skin as his touch warmed her inner most soul. She arched under his touch, and lower and lower his tongue traveled until he reached her soft core. Trailing round her spot he knew he was driving her to the edge, not yet pushing it and he enjoyed feeling her body so strongly responding to him.

He paused to give her time to give him her permission, placing soft kisses on her lower belly. 'Please don't stop,' she said, her voice a hoarse whisper, and she pushed her hips more towards him, the invitation he needed to continue. He nibbled her nub and she gasped, then he let his tongue slide into her softness. She moaned as he did, her hands loosely on his head and shoulder, begging him to stay.

She arched her back, pressing herself to him as waves of excitement rolled through her, as his lips wreaked havoc to any coherent functioning or thoughts she let the last bits of reserve go and totally surrendered to the journey he planned on taking her to. Encouraged by her spasm of pure bliss he made the sensation more intense by adding his finger and he slowly but deliberately drove her completely to the edge.

He needed to feel her lips, see her face as he led her into a free-fall. Despite the disappointed moan she let go as he left, she reveled in his kiss, her arms securing him as his body pressed against hers. His lips pressed heated kisses on hers, ravaging her mouth as his fingers led a life of their own. The vibrations of the moans that came from deep within were palpable to his lips.

He broke the kiss, and she opened her eyes: dark with desire burning in her flustered face, her blonde hair spread out over the pillows like a curtain of gold. Her hazel eyes dazzlingly deep with longing bore straight into his, he pressed a soft kiss on her nose and made sure she could read his lips. "I love you, Susan Thomas."

Suddenly she jerked her head backwards as he hit her spot. Her hands, that had been holding his head first, were all over his body, unable to function coherently anymore. He pulled back and she let out a disappointed moan.

She felt how he cautiously moved back on her, feeling his hard manhood stroking her lips and she opened for him. When he entered her she felt complete. He slid in as deep as he could, feeling her shiver with pleasure, and she gasped as he went in deeper. She wrapped her strong legs around his waist and gave him the opportunity to go in deeper than ever before, her hips wiggling to get him into her as good as she wanted to feel him inside of her. She wrapped his arms around his neck and looked him into his eyes and closed hers for a second, the signal for him to start moving slowly inside her, waiting for her to pick up on the rhythm and slowly they made love. He gently laid her on the couch, his arm supporting her back as he kept his rhythm controlled, sometimes thrusting himself deep into her, sometimes more a gentle slide.

She felt how something inside her stomach, or even lower between her hips drew tighter and tighter, warm waves rolled up from her core. She felt how with every move of his lid inside her, tension in her head was building and how her breathing became ever more erratic. He buried himself in her neck, kissing her, stroking her hair, her cheeks as he brought her to her top. She felt she was about to come, and let him take the lead. A series of deep thrusts suddenly let things spiral out of control and she cried out as her mind exploded into the most intense feeling of bliss, her sight whitened and her body arched to cope with the exploding waves that ripped through her. She felt how he pressed his kisses on her lips and face as she slowly came back to earth after her dazzling high.

Time, surroundings and everything else were rendered unimportant as they moved to a rhythm as old as the earth itself. Their bond tightened even more as they became physically and emotionally one.

"Take me to the bedroom," she whispered finally when she felt coherent enough to be able to say something. Jack didn't say anything, he just lifted her up. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, and hold onto his neck as he kept her sitting on him, buried deep inside her and without slipping out he managed to carry her to the bedroom. The sheer rhythm of his steps correlated with intense feelings inside her and she gasped in surprise as he took his time to get to the room. On the stairs, her hand held on to the rails, landing them both at the bottom of the staircase where she begged him to continue to bring her to new heights, slowly they moved to the bedroom.

The moment his calfs hit the side of the bed he sat down with her on top of him, her legs wrapped around his waist. She pushed herself up a bit, feeling him slide out of her, then she slowly pushed him down on his back as she cradled on top of his belly. Sue felt for him and led him to her entrance, sat down to feel him sliding in deep. He held her upright as she began her own rhythm, sending both of them to the top where he released. Out of breath she lay down on him, but kept him buried inside of her, she could feel the vibration in his chest as he called out her name, over and over again.

She smiled against the side of his neck, and pressed a soft kiss just below his ear. "I love you Jackson Samuel Hudson."


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews and Personal Messages. This post is considerably less steamier. I realize the rate of posting on this story is rather slow, I'll try to update sooner. Meanwhile, thank you for reading.

* * *

The Bullpen, J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building

935 Pennsylvania Ave NW, 09.00 AM

* * *

'I thought we were supposed to take the lead in this case,' Myles fulminated.

'We were, but we cannot control everything,' Garrett said.

'I _know_, but up until now, we have ceased to get a firm grip on this case. It's like a Greek Tragedy; the harder we try the more we're surprised.' He looked at his supervisor. 'And I think I've established that I hate to be surprised in matters like this.'

'I know, Myles, and truth be told, I'm as much frustrated as you are, as you _all_ are,' said Garrett. 'I have two members, _important_ members of this team in a safehouse, hiding from people we're supposed to put behind bars and throw away the key afterwards. Instead of helping us here, they're gone for god knows how long. _That's_ what pisses _me_ off.'

The news that on the docks near Hathaway Island in Baltimore, the bodies of ten unknown Africans were found, shot, in what seemed to be a rip deal had hit like a bombshell. Instantly they knew it should be the RUF rebels they had seen earlier unloading cargo from the trailer in DC, and that, whatever had happened, had to do with Aalbers and Solanovich.

The inability to share the news with Jack and Sue, combined with them not knowing just where they were -Garrett had not said a word, nor was he planning to- added to the overall atmosphere of irritation and fatigue. It had been the umpteenth setback they had encountered working this case. Seeing the empty desks didn't help taking away the down atmosphere.

'All right, lads, just going over what we've got,' said Bobby. 'We know ten men were murdered sometime last night. We have established they're Africans, so that makes our hunch, of them being the RUF yobbo's we had wanted to get, plausible.'

'That's right,' said Garrett. 'We have two Baltimore teams down there making sure everything worthwhile is send this way and any information they get, we get.'

'There is no one who knows what has happened exactly?' asked Tara.

Garrett shook his head. 'No, anyone who would've has been popped and the location is rather remote, and no one comes there, especially not after dark. They were only noticed when a passing freighter saw a dead body floating in the water and radioed Harbor Patrol.'

'Do Jack and Sue know?'

'Not yet, I haven't spoken to them yet. But I would like to focus on the things we know and are currently investigating. How are we in establishing who took the photographs? What did our snitches tell us about last night's shooting, the high-end meeting that's going to take place? Aalbers? Those lone wolf Nation of Islam madmen? Anything?'

'Yeah, phones have been busy.'

'They better be,' responded Garrett. 'Upper floors are starting to become slightly annoyed with the lack of results so far.'

'I'm waiting on the results of the requests I've made to find out about possible locations in DC where Aalbers might have been. It would come in today, they said,' Tara remarked. Garrett nodded. 'Good, get the pressure up some more, we want it like yesterday.'

'About the shooting, the one on Jack and Sue that is, my snitches have said an action like that could only've been undertaken on direct orders from Solanovich,' said Bobby.

Garrett rubbed his chin, thinking it over. 'Anyone specific about the guys involved?'

'No, but I could be getting a call anytime soon now about where to look, who to blame. Maybe even for where to start for the Baltimore massacre.'

'Now, let's put things in a logical perspective, what do we know thus far,' said Garrett.

'We know Aalbers stays or has stayed in DC, under a false name, most likely a Dutch/Belgian or Germanic one. We have two Dutchmen in custody, Nico and Cor, who have worked for him, and have ties to him. We have a shipment of SAM missiles come in. In which Mr. Gaines' K&K plays a central role in distributing their cargo, also one of his truckers has said to have met Beyroux possibly and Koné certainly,' Dimitrius summarized.

'We also know that they're capable of eliminating witnesses, most likely through direct orders from Solanovich. As far as we know, he's still in Russia, out of harm's way. We have strong indications a meeting is coming up between high East Coast organized crime bosses. We have heard rumors that Solanovich would take control in the high-end negotiations it carries with it,' Tara added.

'We also know, the attacks on Sue and Jack were carried out by different people than the one on Nico. We have been misled in Norfolk as the next meeting, which has, last night clearly reveals, been Baltimore instead,' said Bobby. 'And something went either horribly wrong, or was planned and carried out with deadly accuracy.'

'What more do we have?' Garrett informed, 'what red line is visible in all these, seemingly, loose facts and events?' He looked round to all his agents. 'There has to be a pattern.'

'Information,' said Myles.

'Information?'

'Yes, once they found out, we had Koné and Nico, they acted. With ever more brutality. Up until then, we were ahead of them, ever since, they're leading the waltz and we're left behind. It's a clear pattern. We get Nico, he talks, we're monitoring the cargo shipped, and arrest Koné. Beyroux gets away, alerts either Obanyon, or Aalbers, who have Koné killed. Then, there's the attempt on Sue, the stabbing of Nico, then Jack and Sue are shot at, and we have a massacre that makes the St. Valentine's one look bleak.' He rubbed his brows. 'It seems they know more about us than we do about them, judging that they knew when Sue and Jack left, where she lived, or went to for shopping.'

'Don't forget they called,' Lucy put in.

'Right, and then they called. To warn us to back off, or else. To me, it feels we're close, but we haven't had the breakthrough that will give us the insight we lack until now.'

'You know, just thinking out loud here,' Dimitrius began, 'why would they shoot all these men last night, if it wasn't meant to be a message of some sort?'

'You think it was planned?'

'It bears all the symptoms from what we've heard and seen. It would be downright stupid to eliminate your contacts with the RUF this way, shooting one's members is not good for continuing business as usual. I think Solanovich wanted to give a signal, either to the RUF or, when this Mob-meeting is for real, to show the Italians he's powerful enough to do so. Or perhaps both.'

Garrett nodded. 'It does make sense.' Then he stood up again from the desk he had leaned upon. Jack's desk.

'Let's get to work with ever more determination to get ahead of them. We've got Gaines in custody. I have a feeling we're going to break through soon, just stay focused on the 'thin red line': what would be, judging the events that have passed, the logical next step. We have double manpower to get results. Get me them, preferably soon.'

'Ehm, Sir, about Jack and Sue,' Lucy began.

'What about them?'

'Will they be back today?'

He shook his head. 'No, not today. They're safe for now. Only I and the Director know where they are.' He paused to look at each and every Agent that was present in the room intently. 'Gentlemen, in all the decades of the FBI's existence, we've never let any misfortune drive us away from obtaining our objective: to get our man. We're one of the world's most powerful law enforcement agencies, let's get the message across the FBI is not to be threatened off. It's time to take control, get Aalbers and the others and let's bring them home,' he said as he gestured at Jack and Sue's empty desks.

'Guys,' Tara said suddenly. 'NCIC got one of the men on the CCTV pictures. I'm downloading the info right now,' she said.

The screen showed the picture of the man sitting in the car, adjacent to another one, a mug shot with information.

'Meet Dmitri Scriabin.'

'The other talented scion, albeit his musical influence is perhaps limited,' Myles quipped. The others frowned. 'Come again?' Bobby said.

'Oh, it's nothing, just the name that had me carried away….never mind.'

'You know his family?' Bobby asked.

Myles raised his brows, and amused smirk on his face. 'The classical Scriabin, most certainly.' The lost looks of his colleagues made him explain. 'Alexander Scriabin, Russian composer and pianist around the fin-de-siècle. Although this Dmitri seems like someone who uses his hands too, the Scriabin I know is probably not, at least I sincerely hope so, related to this mobster.'

'Right….'

'But do continue,' he added as he winked to Tara.

'Thank you Myles, for this once again useful and inspiring side-note,' she quipped. 'He has a nice rep sheet by the looks of it, racketeering, multiple counts of aggravated assault, loan sharking.'

'Your average, friendly next-door mobster,' said Bobby.

'Where can we find him?'

'Last known address is 1250 O street NW.'

'Book 'm,' said Garrett. 'Now. Make him bleed.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for your reviews, I'm sorry for the time in between posts, but I have to divide attention to a multitude of things. Despite that, thanks for reading.**

* * *

FBI Safehouse

Eastern Maryland, 10.12 AM

* * *

She had nestled close to him, feeling his warmth against her skin and she relived the dazzling moments of intimacy of just before. He held her close, stroking her hair, letting his fingers trail down her neck and spine, sending shivers through her body, he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. She turned to have a better look at his face. He gave her a smile.

'You certainly know how to keep a man from being able to think straight Ms. Thomas,' he said. She smiled back as her finger drew circles on his chest. 'A mutual experience, Mr. Hudson.'

She let out a deep sigh. "WHAT?"

"NOTHING, ME HAPPY ME LOOK-at YOU." He smiled. "ME SAME-SAME."

She took his hand, and closed his fingers, but left his little fingers extended in a classifier 'I', with that she drew a 'J' over her heart. She smiled as she did it, looking at him. His eyes followed the movement of his hand. He looked into her eyes. "SIGN WHAT YOU? _what did you sign?__"_

"YOU" she said and she repeated the sign with her own right hand, drawing the letter over her heart. "NAME SIGN cl. 'J' ME GIVE YOU. NOW DEAF WORLD WELCOME YOU _I gave you your Name Sign, now you're truly accepted in the Deaf World__"_

He made the sign. She nodded, beaming. 'To become a true member of the Deaf World, you need a name sign. A Deaf has to give it to you. It usually is something we find uniquely yours, or something that happened we remember as typical of someone.'

"NOW DEAF WORLD ME ENTER ME? _Now I'm in the Deaf World?__"_

She pointed at him, tapped her heart and then signed "IN" before her heart. 'You're already inside my heart.'

He repeated his sign. His lips curled into a smile. 'I like it., it's simple yet powerful.' He gave her a tender kiss on her hand. "THANK YOU, GIFT BEAUTIFUL"

"NAME SIGN YOU WHAT?" he asked, after they just looked at each other for a while. She showed him. Her right hand first forming the letter 'S', turning her hand and then the sign for "GROW": her right flattened 'O' hand, palm facing in, brought up through her left 'C' hand, palm facing in, fingers pointing right. She spread her right hand in a 5 hand, like a flower coming to bloom. 'Sue,' she said. 'The sign my mother gave me, for she saw me as someone who could blossom to become great.'

'Wow,' he said, and he signed it after her. 'She was right. But I never saw you using it.'

'I did and do, but you couldn't have known its meaning. Now you do, I'd want you to use it too, just like I will use yours.' He smiled. "fs DEAL"

She glanced at the clock, and got up a little. "TIME 10.30 MORNING, LATE YOU ME. _It's 10.30AM already, we're late__"_

"PAH, NONE DIFFICULT, NOW DAY WORK NOT GO ME. _Pah, that's okay, I'm not going to work today anyway__"_

She squinted her eyes a little, and began to smile. 'You're already settled here, aren't you?' she said, teasingly. He got up too. 'I think we've got little choice. Better make the best of it.'

'If I didn't know better, I would think it was a Sunday,' said Sue as she leaned back on her pillows, watching him get dressed. He raised his brows and impish grin played round his lips. 'So that's how you spend Sunday mornings, Ms. Thomas?……I'm shocked.'

She flushed, cheeks coloring at his comment. "ME TEASE YOU," he said laughing, loving the way she looked when she was flushed. "BLUSH YOU, ME THINK BEAUTIFUL YOU."

She shook her finger at him admonishingly, when he leaned over to give her kiss on her cheek. "HUNGRY YOU?" he asked.

'Famished,' she answered. 'I'll see what's around,' he said. He turned when he was near the door. 'You want me to walk Levi?' he asked.

'Would you? Thank you, I was about to ask you. I'm longing for a nice long bath,' Sue said as she got up too.

There was no awkwardness anymore, he suddenly realized when he watched how she slipped into a robe. There was a naturalness around it all, as if it had never been different.

He waited for her to look in his direction. Then he signed 'see ya later', a modified version of SEE, where the 'V' changed into an L loosely arched forward.

Sue frowned a little, but she nodded smiling, she had seen Troy using this one to his buddies.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Levi had seemed overly excited about exploring a whole new environment, the ability to hunt after some rabbits, having a stampede after his ball. Jack enjoyed watching the golden furred animal having fun as he walked down a winding sandy path, amidst birches and pinewood that led to the Bay. His hands in his pockets he wandered to the waterside. He stood on the small beach and stared over the Bay in front of him, he could make out land in the distance to his right, and houses. But he didn't recognize the surroundings.

Then his cell phone rang and he picked it out of his pocket: Garrett.

'Sir,' he said.

'Jack, how's everything?'

'We're resting in acquiesce, for now.'

'Well, you'll have to for the time being,' Garrett said. 'Last night could've gone horribly wrong, I'm not taking any chances.'

'They did exactly what they've been told to do,' Jack said.

'They tried to kill you and Sue, Hudson, but failed.'

'No, they didn't. They warned us. They gave me the opportunity to escape. Next time, we're dead before we knew what hit us. These guys were pro's, they hit exactly what they were supposed to. The rest is just collateral damage to them, no matter how gruesome.'

'Maybe, maybe not. The thing still is: it's not safe to come back.'

'I understand.'

'We're after one of the guys in the car in Chevy Chase, a Dmitri Scriabin, this could be a breakthrough.'

'That's good, what else?'

'That's about it, the good news that is.'

'Why? What happened?'

'It seems Norfolk was just a smokescreen for their next deal. Harbor Patrol found ten Africans in Baltimore, just off Hathaway Island. Slaughtered. Seems whatever deal they had, they were set up. Rumor has it, the Russians are responsible. Baltimore is down there, handling things, we're expecting more details.'

'Shit.'

'I know, this case has seen more setbacks than the Redskins this season.'

'I'm more of a Hockey-fan.'

'It was just a figure of speech.' Jack had to smile. He picked up the ball Levi had dropped near his feet, his eyes pleading for him to throw it away. Then he went after it in full gallop.

'How's Sue?' he heard Garrett asking.

'Getting better, shocked obviously, but she's more brave than I ever thought,' Jack said as he kicked away a few pebbles into the water and watched the circles they made when hitting the surface.

'Good, good to hear that. I'll have to go, I'll keep in touch if things change or we got something.'

'How's the team?' Jack asked.

'Good, upset, but determined to get them and bring you back. I've doubled manpower, we're going to nail the bastards, Jack. Say Hi to Sue for me.'

'Will do,' and Jack ended the call. He stood there, hands in his pockets, staring over the bay, thinking. How much had changed in the space of a few weeks. How everyday life could be so thoroughly turned upside down, and how things unattainable could become reality. He smiled as he thought of the woman he had just made love to. And who had made love to him. The events that had brought them here where the same that had him realize just how much he loved her, how much he wanted to be with her and protect her.

His heart made a little jump when he reasoned she shared the same concerns and passion for him. Then, suddenly, it hit him: he would want to die for her if it meant she was going to be safe. _Hopefully it won't be necessary, the loss it means would kill her too_.

He stood for a while, staring, but not seeing. Then he turned round and headed back to the house, with Levi trotting in front of him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay in between posting. I know, it's like a habit, but a bad one. Thanks for your replies and enthusiasm. Hope you'll enjoy. A bit of Russian in this post, Cyrillic instead of phonetic (which would look retarded in a way), translation in between brackets.**

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

**1250 O Street NW, Washington DC, 10.30 AM**

* * *

Cautiously a small group of men, clad in black helmets, flak jackets moved up the stairs towards the second floor. The front member keeping his H&K MP5 aimed at the passage.

Suddenly a door opened and Bobby swung his weapon towards it. An older Asian woman solidified where she stood, her eyes growing. She was about to scream when he silenced her by putting a finger to his lips and motioning her to get back inside.

'SAM 1, SAM 31 and SAM 33 in position,' he said as he positioned himself next to the door, Myles on the other side. 'Copy that, SAM 31, SAM 39?' he heard Tara reply.

'SAM 39 Standing by,' D. responded.

'Go.'

The moment the door burst open, the team raced inside, weapons aimed, swiftly moving from room to room. 'FBI!'

A petrified younger woman sat in the living room as Myles ordered her to lie down on the floor.

'SAM 33, no sight of the suspect,' he said. 'SAM 1, this is SAM 39 place is secure, no suspect on the premises.'

Myles motioned the woman to sit down on the couch again. 'Where's Dmitri?'

'КТО? (_What?_)' she answered in Russian. 'Dmitri, when will he be back?'

She smiled an uneasy smile. 'Я сожалею, я не говорю на английском языке. (_I'm sorry, I don't speak English_.)'

Myles nodded. 'Тогда я должен буду говорить на русском языке. Где - Дмитрийй? (_Then I'll have to speak Russian. Where's Dmitri?_)'

The woman's jaw dropped but she regained her composure. 'Я не знаю (_I don't know_).'

Myles shook his head. 'Неправильно ответ. Я спрошу Вас снова, и это было бы в вашем лучшем интересе ответить правдиво. (_Wrong answer. I'll ask you again and it would be in your interest to answer truthfully)_.'

And he stepped forward, in a threatening way, knowing Law Enforcement in Russia wouldn't hesitate to use physical force to get their answers. The fact that she was a woman wouldn't mean a thing. He could see she thought it too, and her eyes –defiant at first– showed growing panic and fear.

'Нет, пожалуйста, не поражайте меня! Я знаю, где он, пожалуйста. Я скажу Вам все, что я знаю...(_No, please, don't hit me! I know where he is, please. I'll tell you everything I know..._)'

She reached forward, a sudden move that led to several weapons being swung towards her. She screamed.

Myles shushed her. 'Никакие внезапные шаги, который раздражает нас, и Вы не хотите, которые делают Вас? (_No sudden moves, that makes us nervous, and you don't want that do you?)_'

She shook her head vigorously, her eyes wide with angst. 'Я только достигал моих сигарет, (_I was just reaching for my cigarettes),_' she explained, her voice trembling.

'После того, как Вы сказали нам, где Дмитрийй (_After you told us where Dmitri is),_' said Myles.

She sighed, and looked at her hands fumbling with her clothes. 'Он работает в складе (_He's working in the warehouse)_.'

'Где - этот склад? (_Where's this warehouse?_)' Myles asked. She gave them the address.

Myles motioned for her to stand up. She did, reluctantly. 'Вы идете с нами. (_You're coming with us)_.'

* * *

**Church St and P St NW, 11.31AM**

* * *

'SAM 1, any movement?'

'Monitor's not picking up much,' Tara responed. 'Two cars in front of the building, wait….'

Bobby, leaning against a wall pursed his lips. 'Somebody's coming out….SAM 31; it's Dmitri, I repeat, man coming out of the building is suspect.' Bobby signaled to the others to move.

Dmitri Scriabin walked over the platform towards one of the parked cars when he suddenly saw heavily armed men storming in. He spun on his heels and began running away.

'Stop running! FBI.'

He did not stop but ran to the building again. He jumped over a crate to get to the doors as the Agents chased him down. He pulled the door open. 'Stop NOW! We WILL shoot!' Bobby shouted as he aimed his rifle. But Dmitri moved too quick to get a clear shot on his legs. He cursed inwardly. One of the other Agents motioned for a sidedoor. 'That way, we'll cut him off.'

'Go!'

Bobby ran after the other Agent as Myles, Dimitrius and others took other routes. Their thundering steps echoing through the hall as they ran along a glass corridor where they spotted Dmitri frantically running away. 'SAM 31, through that door, and left through the corridor,' he heard Tara say. 'He's trapped once you block that entrance.'

Dmitri came skidding around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Two MP5's were aimed at him. 'It's useless, mate. Hands on the head and down on your knees, slowly,' Bobby said.

The man seemed to hesitate.

'There're two ways to get you down. On your own, or by me using this weapon,' Bobby said to him. 'What'll be?'

Dmitri put his hands on his head and slowly dropped to his knees and then laid on the floor, face down, his legs spread. Just as he got ordered to do. As Bobby patted him for weapons, retrieving a Beretta 9mm, Myles, D. and the others joined them. 'This was inevitable,' Bobby said as he cuffed Dmitri, 'you were going to be arrested anyway, now you're arrested tired.'

Myles and D. pulled the cuffed Russian up to his feet. 'Move, we have a few things we'd like to discuss with you.'

'I want a lawyer,' he responded.

'Hey, he can speak English,' Myles commented. 'Maybe he wants to translate for his girlfriend?'

Dmitri stopped walking. 'You got Nadyia? You pigs! You have no right…' he spat at Myles but missed. The New Englander was close to his face within a moment's notice. 'Pull one more degrading stunt like that, and you wish your mother had kept you from being born.'

The Russian frowned a little, his eyes hard, but met an equally hard stare. 'And when we find your Nadyia lacks a Green Card, which she will, she's on the first Tupolev to Russia.' Myles shoved the man away. 'Let's hope Aeroflot has a maintained plane in doing so. Would be a shame if she crashed halfway.'

'Вы негодяй! (_Son of a Bitch!_)'

'Get him out of here,' Myles said with a disgusted look.


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

**J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building, Interrogation Room 4**

**935 Pennsylvania Ave NW, 12.15 AM**

* * *

'So,' Myles began as he sat down opposite Dmitri, 'I have some rather unfortunate news: it seems our friends at the INS have been a little sloppy.' Dmitri, until then feigning ignorance, looked up. 'What do you mean?'

'It seems upon entering the United States, they gave you just a three month visa, instead of the year-long green card, which could've been renewed.'

'So?'

'So, you're illegally in this country for the past few months. Also your pass can't be renewed, because you already overshot its destined renewal date.'

'You're lying,' Dmitri said, but his demeanor told Myles he was growing uneasy.

'I'm afraid not.'

'You doctored my visa…'

Myles shrugged. 'I trust the INS, you're flying back home tonight.'

'You can't do that!'

'Why? Growing nervous? Afraid to go back?'

Dmitri slumped back in his chair. 'Nadyia?'

'She never even got one, she's as good as on the way back.'

'No! You have no idea…'

Myles' face lit up in an unholy smile. 'Oh, I think I _perfectly_ understand what's going on. Once you're back, the next day your mother will get your tongue mailed to her. Isn't that what they do to people who have ratted in Russia? Needless to say Nadyia won't have it easy either, from what I heard, the Moscow streets are pretty rough for women…'

'You son-of-a-bitch!'

'Special _Agent_ Son-of-a-bitch,' Myles responded. He leaned back in his chair. 'Of course, there could be some alternate versions of this unfortunate tale.'

'You want me to rat…'

'A rat here is better off than over there. We maintain our sewer system regularly.'

'So, we're talking a deal here, or something?'

'No guarantees, but if you're able to provide us what we need, things look a whole lot brighter.'

Something seemed to crack within the Russian, he rubbed fiercely through his hair and sighed, his eyes closed. 'Okay.'

Myles gave the thumbs up to Garrett who was on the other side of the one-way mirror.

'Guys,' Tara exclaimed after hanging up the phone. 'That was the Ritz-Carlton on 22nd NW that called, it seems Aalbers has resided there, under a different name: Vandenbossche, but the picture we sent gave a positive ID: and he has only checked out yesterday.'

'Why did you pinpoint them?' Bobby tapped the tip of his pen on his desk. 'I mean, we were told he was in the country, possibly even here in town. But nothing specific. Lucky guess.'

'No, I don't do well at guessing. Remember the secondary credit card Sue had found that had been used? She was tracking the trail, before she got interrupted. I continued, with a little help.'

'You had a hit in the District?'

'Yep, the card was used to pay for a room, and I put two and two together when I found out the name of the person sounded quite Dutch. Then I sent the pictures.'

'Excellent. Any idea where he went to?' Dimitrius said.

Tara shook her head. 'Unfortunately, they didn't know. But they have a creditcard number that was used to pay for the room.'

'His?'

'Not that we know of, but they said an Eastern European looking man made the payment.'

'Good, have that card tracked, any time it's used, I want to hear it.'

'Request has already been made.'

'Anything else?'

'Yeah,' said Bobby. 'Baltimore has seized the books and harddiscs of K&K Trucking, they're analyzing the data now, but they already found incriminating evidence; secret Cayman bankaccounts. Expecting more to come because, and I quote: 'Louie Gaines is Losing the Game' which means as much as he's squealing.'

'And what about these goons, Rakeem and co.?'

'Nothing yet, but we're waiting for the results of Baltimore crushing them,' said Bobby.

* * *

**Interrogation Room 4, 12.20 AM**

* * *

'We were told to follow this woman,' Dmitri said as he gave back the picure of Sue to Myles. 'I had no idea who she was, nor did I ask. I just took the pictures.'

'Well, unfortunately, this woman is an FBI Agent,' Myles responded. _Technically not, but who cares_, he added silently.

'Look, мои друг, I owe some people, I was merely returning a favor.'

'You can do yourself a favor by telling me who was driving.'

Dmitri began to shift uneasily on his chair, his hands wringing. 'If I tell you, I'm dead.'

'You'll be dead for sure when you get off that plane in Moscow,' said Myles. 'Here it might become difficult, but unless you help us, we cannot do anything to prevent it. If you give us what we want, we can provide you and Nadyia safety, should it be necessary.'

'You want the driver?' Myles nodded. _A whole lot more, but you don't need to know._

'Sergei.'

'Last name?'

'I don't know, just Sergei, but he's known as Sergei the Blade.'

'I assume it's not because he owns a butcher's shop…'

'No.'

'Where do we find him?'

'I don't know where he lives, but I think he comes to the 1819 Club often, I saw him there a couple of times.' Dmitri looked at Myles. 'Where's Nadyia?'

'Incarcerated, just like you.'

'You have to let her go. She knows nothing,' he pleaded. Myles pursed his lips. 'Well, it's beyond my control really. For one: she does not have a valid Green Card, and two: we don't know for sure, now do we?'

'I swear she does not know anything.'

Myles smiled a thin smile. 'I'm sure you understand we're a bit skeptical to take your word for granted.' He got up and left.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

FBI Safehouse,

Eastern Maryland, 12.15 AM

* * *

'Any news?' Sue asked as he stepped into the living room.

'Garrett called,' he said. 'We had a massacre in Baltimore.'

Sue frowned. 'A what?'

Jack pushed the thumb of his right G-hand, palm down, across the palm of his left open hand, palm facing right, with a deliberate movement. Then he moved both his curved 5-hands, palms down, from in front of each side of his chest forward simultaneously. "KILL AUDIENCE [massacre]"

She put a hand for her mouth, shocked. 'What happened?'

'Harbor Patrol found ten dead Africans in Baltimore,' Jack said. "fs. HATHAWAY ISLAND"

'Isn't that near where they shipped that container from?'

He nodded. 'A little more eastwards.' He sat down. 'We have been a few steps behind them throughout the case, with them leading. And I don't like it.'

Sue sat down opposite of him. 'Me neither, but sometimes things don't go the way we want them to go.'

He looked at her. 'True, depending on what things you're referring to.' She rolled her eyes. 'I was referring to the case, and you knew that already.' He smiled.

'So,' she said as she got up, 'what's the next thing we're going to do?'

He shrugged. 'I don't know, yet. Hell, I even don't know just where exactly we are. And my hunch is: our colleagues are not going to tell either.'

'Well, we're not going to be idle here, I found out, after you were gone, we do have a Captel™ and my Blackberry™, your cell works and I discovered we were equipped with a laptop.'

He narrowed his eyes, amused. 'You're not planning on having a day off, are you?'

"WORK FINISH, YOU ME PLAY" she said, and flashed him her trademark smile. He was near her in a second, his hands and fingers tickling her, while she shrieked trying to evade him. 'Jack! Stop it, we….' She couldn't continue as his hand tickled her side and she was unable to hold her laughter. She worked her way out his arms, gaining a few feet before he caught up with her again. His arms encircled her waist as he pulled her close, to continue his tease.

'Levi!' she screamed, 'help me!' It only led to the three of them tumbling over when the dog, overjoyed to take part in the game, leapt against Jack, causing him to lose balance with Sue still in his arms, and landing on the sofa.

Before she knew it, Jack was on her, and she was lying in very close contact with him, while the wet tongue of Levi was caressing her and Jack's cheeks. Jack wrinkled his nose as Levi devoted his attention to him. 'I don't mind you doing so, Levi,' he deadpanned, 'but I prefer your missus to do so.' And he winked at Sue.

His body against hers brought back the incredible intimate moments they had shared, the dazzling feelings and highs. Her cheeks were warming up a little with his remark, but she leaned into him and her lips brushed his. She felt how his lips tried to capture hers but she broke off, to tease, or retaliate. She felt how he probably moaned his disappointment.

It took all her willpower to let him go, but she knew if she didn't do it now, she probably would never do it in the time to come. He let her hand slip through his hand as she got up and he remained seated. Just before she would break contact he took hold of her hand for a second. She looked at him. 'You really are serious about working, aren't you?'

She nodded, while she ran a hand through her disheveled hair, smiling. 'If we don't, we would be after each other the whole day like love-crazed teenagers…'

'Nothing wrong with that,' he said. 'Because _I_ certainly can't get enough of you, Miss Thomas.'

'You've showed me, believe me,' she answered, her eyes dark. _God, you showed me…_


	13. Chapter 13

**God, it's been too long, people. It's a habit of mine that's impossible to break it seems for everytime I promise to update sooner and I don't. You're invited to throw shoes and what not. Anyway, a little fresh blood on this one will revive it again. For those lucky enough to live in the USA: STFBE is programmed on Animal Planet on Monday Nights (reruns) with possible new episodes when there's enough audience for it. I figured, if they can get the series online again, I might as well contribute my 2 cents and update this sucker. Thank you very much for reading, reviewing and putting up with the unreliable sequence in posting! ILY!**

* * *

**Gansevoort Street/ Little West 12th Street**

**New York, NY Meatpacking District, 12.30 AM**

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Non dimentichi di chiarmarmi domani, (_Don't forget to call me tomorrow),_" a man said while he stepped out of the shop. He pulled up the collar of his cashmere woolen Brioni trenchcoat, against the cold wind that gushed down Little West 12th. He walked towards a waiting car when his cellphone rang. He picked it out of his pocket.

"Pronto.."

He listened intently for a few seconds. Then his face wrinkled. "È veramente necessario? Perché non foi lo focciamo a New York, mi salva il viaggio (_Is it really necessary? Why don't we do it in New York, it saves me the trip)_."

"Sta prendendomi in giro? Quello che Lei vuolo dire; 'lore decidono dove noi incontreremo'? (_Are you kidding me? What do you mean; 'they decide where we will meet'?) _"

He stopped to open the passenger door. But he didn't immediately get in. "Sì, io terrò la mia gente pronto, appena mi faccia sapere quando e dove è la riunione. Noi saremo là. (_Yes, I will keep my people ready, just let me know when and where the meeting is. We'll be there.) "_ He stepped into the car and motioned the driver to move. He nodded after listening. "Inteso, io farò le sistemazioni necessarie. Sì, ciao (_Understood, I'll make the necessary arrangements. Yes, bye)"_

Michaele DiZola, the Bonnano's Consigliere, wasn't overly pleased with the call he had just received. He had always worked the streets of New York, and the Five Borroughs, and was not too keen on leaving the city to discuss business. Especially not if it meant the Russian Mafyia was calling the shots. Literally perhaps.

He had worked his way to become a Consigliere of the Bonnano Family, one of the five Families that controlled New York and New Jersey, by being careful and meticulous in planning. Whether it was a scheme in getting money, or dodging RICO charges, it all came down to knowing what you did, and what you could expect. With the meeting Gielmo Bonnano was planning to attend he _certainly_ did not know what to expect. And since not only they would go, but also Vincente Lucchese and a crew from the Genovese-clan, DiZola was a man with a lot on his mind now.

'Guaio? (_Trouble?_)" the driver, Jimmy Briancuso, asked. He had been DiZola's right hand for what seemed ages. "Più che Lei vuole sapere. Noi incontreremo i russi. Discuta affari, ma bene come sia una trappola. (_More than you want to know. We are going to meet the Russians. Discuss business, but it might as well be a trap)._"

"Vuole che io mi preoccupi di un'ubicazione? (_You want me to arrange a location?)_"

DiZola shook his head. "No, noi non possiamo, è la loro chiamata. E non è a New York. (_No, we can't, it's their call. And it's not in New York.)_"

"Non a New York? Sono matti? Noi abbiamo bisogno di trovare del muscolo per venire con noi. (_Not in New York? Are they crazy? We need to get some muscle to come with us)._"

DiZola shrugged. "Io sono preoccupato quelli bastardi russi diventeranno matti. Io troverò un grande equipaggio. Se a Vincente piace o non. (_I'm worried those Russian bastards will go crazy. I'm going to get a big crew. Whether Vincente likes it or not.)_" They cruised further down Gansevoort street, and turned right onto Hudson Street. Near Bethune Street, Jimmy turned left, for Hudson is one-way after the crossing with Bleecker Street, on which he turned left into Charles Street.

"Andiamo a Giancarlo. Lui sa noi avremo chi per prendere assicurarsi che i bastardi russi stanno sedendo anatre quando noi siamo in merda. (_Let's go to Giancarlo He knows who we will have to take to make sure the Russian bastards are sitting ducks when we're into shit.)_"

They got out near Greenwich Ave, and walked a few yards to a non-descript building. "Giancarlo, è statto troppo lungo, (_Giancarlo, it has been too long.)_" DiZola said as he walked into a room where four men sat.

"Shit, Lei non infastidisce mai venire, a meno che è per affair, (_Shit, you never bother to come, unless it's for business.)_" Giancarlo Motta, long time enforcer for the Genovese-Family, welcomed him with a growl. "Cose è questa durata? (_What is it this time?)_"

"The Russians, they want to have a business negotiation about ending hostilities."

Giancarlo huffed. "Li avviti, noi non li vogliamo qui. (_Screw them, we don't want them here.)_"

"True, but Il capi (_the bosses)_ want it, so we deal with it."

"Where?"

"Not here."

"Don't they operate from DC?"

'Corretto, they do. And it will be very soon.' Giancarlo squinted his eyes a little. "Come presto? _(How soon_?)"

"Molto presto, questo fine-settimana. (_Very soon, this weekend_.)" He took an apple from a plate and took a bite. "Forse più presto. (_Perhaps sooner)_"

Motta rubbed his hand over his chin. "Keep me filled in, I'll keep un equipaggio ready."

Even if they had seen the car that was parked across the street, they didn't seem to care. But maybe they hadn't noticed it at all. It had been in Gansevoort too. Inside, two men followed every move the men made and noted things. They watched DiZola leave Motta's place and get into his car, with Briancuso. As their 2006 BMW 760i merged into traffic, so did they, keeping distance.


End file.
